The Inside of the Outsiders
by SuperKid.210
Summary: This is my side of the gang. My view of the socs, and before everyone dies. No fires, no shooting at the police, no killing socs. It's all good in the 1960s, but it never started out too good. Just quick and unbelievable. Ready. Fire. Aim.


**This is my first time to ever write a short story and not be so shy to share it with you guys. If you like it, please tell me. If you have any ideas to improve on my writing or skills, inform me everything you know as well! Thank you so much you guys(:**

**The Inside of the Outsiders - Chapter 01**

"As I stepped out from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind. Dallas Winston and a ride home" (S.E. Hinton).

Ponyboy strolled out behind me, checking himself out in the reflective window.

"Looking good Pony!" I teased, he was my only kid brother, besides my twin brother Sodapop. Darry was just two years older than Soda and me.

I was tuff on the inside, but on the outside, a total doll. Something my brothers and I do have in common, our beauty.

"Steve working at the DX today?" I didn't know the answer, surprisingly. "Kate?" Ponyboy waved his hand in front of my nose.

"Let's go find out." I raced him to DX, just at the end of the road.

Steve was definitely there; working on a blue Mustang with a couple of socs hanging around the car.

"They had to push that car all the way here! From about a block away." He was laughing so hard; he could barely breathe, let alone get the words out of his mouth. "Damn socs." To him, this was hilarious.

I knew one of them from school, Randy. I kind of felt sorry for the kid because his best friend, Bob, committed suicide. He was the elite of the elite, Cherry Valance's boyfriend, spoiled by his parents, when all he wanted was to be rejected.

This was old news though. It has been about two years since the paper came out with his obituary.

"Greaser!" They yelled to me and Pony. I turned in the other direction; I just couldn't fight today, not now.

"Save it for the rumble tomorrow night," I hesitated, "madras _boy_." I spit that one at them.

That almost had them until Steve had finished with whatever he was working on with the car. Him and Soda sent them on their way.

Ponyboy and I headed home a couple of miles from DX. Hopefully Darry was already home and cooking something, I was starved.

"Kate, you ever think what the sunset looks like from the south side?" Pony was always thinking deeper than a kid like him should be thinking. "Well kid, maybe one day, we will find out for ourselves."

The rest of the walk home was quiet as it grew darker by the second. I swung open the gate and ran up the steps to open the door. I was in a fairly good mood, considering what went down earlier. I walked in to see Johnny and Dally on the couch and Two-Bit watching Mickey on TV.

"Hey guys!" I smiled.

"Happy there?" Dally sprang up and followed me into the kitchen. I loved to tease him the most, he was adorable. I nodded proudly as he pecked me on the cheek, just as a friend of course.

"Kate, you got a letter in the mail today." Darry handed me a vanilla colored envelope with a serious look.

"Is it bad?" I was scared to open the thing thinking it would be another ticket for littering or something again.

"Read who it's from…" Darry nudged towards the front of the letter. Ponyboy leaned on my shoulder to get a closer look.

It was from my boyfriend's family? The letter was lengthy and went on about how sorry his parents were… "Darrel, what is this?!" I started to tear up, no. When Jimmy moved to Texas a month ago, we didn't plan on ending our relationship. But this was an end for sure.

_'Kate, we still love you and are dearly sorry to inform you that Jimmy was killed in an auto accident about a week before. Please don't be too sorry, he wanted you to be loved. Just know that he will always love you. Love, love, love, Annie and Bob'_

I fell to my knees and let it all out. Dally was the first there to hold me. I didn't care how awful I looked at the moment. I just wanted to get rid of the pain.

I let go of Dally's grip and ran straight for the lot. I had to get away from everyone for a while. No one followed behind me either.

As soon as I got there, I balled up into a little cloud of leather and tears. The wind was chilly, but not too bad. I didn't need to be out here alone this late. All I could here was my sobs until a crunch of footsteps trotted next to me.

"Dal?" I was surprised to see him. He was always there for me, Johnny Cake too. Speaking of him, he slid in behind Dally.

"What are you doing here? You could be home with us and we could fix things for now…" This was his weakness, seeing the ones he loved being hurt.

"For now? But what about after that? What are y'all gonna do after now? Everything is happening so fast, I just need it all to slow down! Jimmy..." I couldn't breathe or even say his name.

Just as I thought I was going to get up and walk home, Dally scootched closer to me and away from Johnny. I was confused when he crashed his lips onto mine and didn't jump back right away. I didn't know how to feel. Was I supposed to like this as much as I do? Did I need to kiss him back so unhesitant? I finally broke away from his powerful clutch and stared at him.

"Let's go home," he was blushing fiercely as he grabbed me by my waist to walk me home. The walk home was quiet as I walked between the guys and pushed against the cold wind. I swung the gate open and slipped out of Dally's reach to get inside.

As I squeezed in the door, Ponyboy raced to give me a hug followed by Soda and Darry. "Where have you been? Thank God you are okay. I love you Kate." Pony seemed like he missed me a lot, that, or he got a talking to about my letter.

I kissed him on the forehead and shot a hopeful glance towards Dally. Who immediately winked back in my direction. I don't want to love Dally more than a friend, especially now.

"Darry, is dinner still warm?" I was starved and exhausted. I walked straight to my room without an answer. I didn't want anyone to be mad at me or pity me in any way because of this escalated ordeal of a letter. He wanted me to be happy and that's what I had to strive for in life.


End file.
